


Hymns

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: A Different Story (Obey Me) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Christianity, Gen, Im not very good with religion so idk, Not Beta Read, Prayer, Religion, Spoliers, and the writer is bad at grammar, i think thats the one, mc isn't religious but being stuck in hell is scary when you're baby, mention of belphegor being a murder hobo, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil for thou art with me."
Relationships: MC & The Brothers
Series: A Different Story (Obey Me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hymns

You had never been one for prayer.

You were sure at some point your family had tried to impart something akin to the fear of God into you, but all these promises or _salvation_ this and _heaven and hell_ that fell flat to your little six-year-old brain. You took to region like one would take to a fantasy, a nice indulgence when you were in need, but ultimately worthless in the grand scheme of things. 

How easily did you crumble when faced with the Prince of Hell himself. 

Ironically, though, said Prince was not the one the bible spoke of. No fallen **angel** forced out of heaven for their sins- instead a tall man, staring you down with what was both a welcoming and calculating smile. His hand offered to you as you fell to your knees at the impromptu summoning into the depths of hell itself. 

You took his hand- years of politeness branded into your mind- and he helped you to your feet like you weighed nothing. Like the small, fragile human you were compared to him.

Compared to _them._

There were things you were not privy to at that time, conversations flowing over your head as you watched the demons around you interact. A deep seeded terror in your gut threatening to rise to the surface with every passing second. How long could you survive in a house full of demons when you were so… _you_? Surely not long enough. 

Your mind came up with a thousand possibilities. Eaten by one, strung up by another, ripped apart in turns. Would they be able to put you back together again? Repeat the process until you were nothing but a shell of who you had been. If you died there, would anyone back home ever find out, or would you be another lost person? Another broken family that lost a loved one with no resolution. 

( _Like them_.)

You couldn’t do that to the ones you left on the surface. So you steeled yourself, you played the part well enough that your first meeting with the brothers went off with minimal threats and the promise to live another day. You ignored the pounding of your heart against your rib cage. The adrenaline telling you that you needed to run. Instead you followed them to their home. 

You counted your blessings.

Later, in the room that was designated as your own, with shaking legs you dropped to your knees at the edge of your new bed. You clasped your hands together, mind desperately trying to piece together a long forgotten hymn from your days back in Sunday school;

_…Our Father, Who art in heaven,  
Hallowed be Thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come.  
Thy Will be done…_

You softened, as you always did.

Demons you could handle, you could stay scared of them and hide away in your room praying for some sort of divine intervention to save you. But they would have none of that. Instead, you were forced to see them, and then you were forced to actually see them.

You fell in love with the way Mammon stubbornly clung to your side, insisting through stuttering words that you were his- his to protect, his to defend, _his to lov-!!_

You Listened to Levi and his ramblings, you spent hours with Asmo and his beauty supplies. You curled up to Satan with a book, reading in the silence of his room and occasionally sharing a passage you liked. You showed Lucifer your rising grades and could not stop the swell of pride when he sent a small smile your way- as close as you would get to praise for a long while.

And then you stood between him and the sweet little Angel that was foolish enough to stumble into a place he should not be. Trusting enough to not only come to you but to sixth brother as well and allowed you to see a different side of the Demon you had once thought to only be a cruel monster. Never full and always aching. Never content, but always wanting.

You knew Lucifer could hurt, and you knew you should be scared, but there was something so much more important standing just behind you now. Not just Luke, but Beelzebub as well. A beast of a man that held such a fragile heart that you fretted over. That would oh so easily bear himself to you rather then leave you alone. 

And, even if you died in that moment, you would not have regretted it.

_...on earth as it is in Heaven..._

You found him.

Locked far away from prying eyes. A man that you would eventually learn was the seventh brother of this broken little family. The twin of the sixth. You’re decision is made for you. A choic; help him or watch the brothers you had grown to care for fall further and further apart. Cursing your stupid, fragile little heart you gave in. You offered to help.

Even with his fingers around your neck you’re mind was still full of the broken little family just down the stairs. You think of how lost this man must have been, how long he had been down there. You think about how you two could have been friends, how- if you had been a little sooner, a little faster- things could have been better.

(And, you may deny it, but for a brief moment there is a flash of anger. How dare he do this to you. How dare he hurt the same person that wanted to help. How dare he blame you for something you had no part of, how dare he, how dare he-) 

and finally, you think ’ _I don’t want to d-’_

_...Give us this day our daily bread..._

_...And forgive us our trespasses..._

You took one last, desperate breath, hymns ringing in your head:

 _...as we forgive those who trespass against us..._

Life. Death. What did it matter when it all eventually lead to them?

A love you had never felt before now settled where once only fear had gripped you. A family of seven and then you- their small, fragile, stubborn, _amazing_ human- all together. You spent less nights in your own room, opting to stay in one of theirs, always welcomed. Food was always at the table, and a seat was opened for you (Weather or not there was one for the others was a different story entirely) You had become something so much bigger then the little human you had started out as, and none of them seemed all too partial on letting you go any time soon. 

Now, much like your heart, Belphie melted into your lap. He slept soundly as you ran your fingers through his hair. His breathing was soft, easier now that he was free. His naps were no longer restless. 

The old hymns of a long forgotten prayer no longer echoed in your mind. 

You had nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, if I was in MCs shoes I'd be terrified enough to try prayer.


End file.
